Smile for the Camera
by elmroxsify1
Summary: Santana doesn't want to smile, Rachel can fix that. This is FLUFF. Pezberry relationship. Faberry friendship. One-Shot.


"Smile for the camera."

Summary: Santana doesn't want to smile, Rachel can fix that. This is FLUFF. Pezberry relationship, and Faberry friendship.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Glee. I mean I'm awesome, but not that awesome.

Warning: There is cussing in this, it has Santana in it duh!

Characters: Rachel B. / Santana L.

~Pezberry~

"Come on Santana smile for the camera." Mr. Schuester said coming out from his position behind the camera. "No." She replied keeping her arms crossed just below her chest, and a frown plastered on her face. She looked like a five year old. "Please?" He asked slightly losing his patience.

It was just after Sectionals (I think I always get confused with these things.) when New Directions won, and the Troubletones lost. The teenagers were in the choir room celebrating, and rubbing their success in the other's faces. (They would never say it out loud, they're Glee Club they were taught better.) Mr. Schuester wanted to take pictures to give to each student, but him being the good curly haired man he is asked the Troubletones to join. Everyone was on board except for one spicy Latina. Santana.

"No, we fucking lost, and they fucking won." She said pointing to herself and then to the New Directions. Her frown deepened when her eyes landed on a certain someone. "I don't want to celebrate, and I sure as hell don't want to smile for the fucking camera." Will cringed at her cussing but let a defeated sigh escape his lips. "Okay." He ran his hand through his hair before taking pictures of the Troubletones minus 1.

"Why won't she smile, it's not like she hasn't lost before." Quinn whispered scooting closer to Rachel. They became friends after a 'little' incident. But that's in a different story. (It actually is, I'm writing it now.) "I don't know, do you think she's mad?" Nervousness was in her eyes as she thought the worse. She tried really hard not to shed the tears that were threatening to escape. Quinn was oblivious to the meltdown the brunette was about to have. "No, I've known Santana all my life and I can tell when she's mad. Right now she isn't."

Again Quinn failed to see the look of pure relief come across Rachel's face.

"Maybe I should do something about it." "I am the captain after all." She added after the look Quinn gave her. It was the look of Suspicion. Rachel didn't need suspicion, she needed everything but that. "I don't know." Quinn looked skeptical. They were supposed to be hanging out this weekend, and something told her it wouldn't be fun while in the hospital. "I am doing this for the sake of Glee Club." Before Quinn could respond Rachel was walking over to the still pouting Latina.

Rachel bent down to Santana's ear level whispered something in her ear than walked back to the piano. As Quinn's eyes drifted from Rachel to Santana, she couldn't believe what she saw. Santana was smiling, and not a fake cheerleading smile, but a true genuine one. She also had this sparkle in her eye that no one has seen before, not even when she was with Brittany.

The first thought that came to Quinn's mind as she saw Santana posing for pictures was 'Damn, Berry's got game.'

~Pezberry~

Mr. Schuester finally let the students go after giving them their pictures, and giving the New Directions a speech on how it was their time now, and that they were gonna show everyone who they were. But turning around to the Troubletones and basically saying they lost, but maybe next time. He might as well have said 'April Fool's Day' after it.

Santana was putting her books in her bag trying to quickly find the person she was looking for. She ran out of the room smile still on her face ready to return the favor to a five foot diva. After looking around for a few seconds her smile fell, and was replaced by the one and only pout. She was too late. Rachel was gone.

She gloomily walked to her car and sat there thinking. A few talks to herself later 'I'm Santana fucking Lopez, why am I still here?' she started to drive to the house known as her second home.

After almost falling on her ass trying to get to the doorbell, she was finally waiting on the girl she knew was on the other side. The door slowly opened; before a word was spoken Santana pressed her lips to Rachel's while pushing her into the house. A small moan was heard from the small brunette but before she could deepen it Santana pulled away.

"I love you too."

~Pezberry~

Whispered 'I love you's' and 'I missed you's' were shared between the two lovers. The occasional 'Fucking Troubletones' would be heard from Santana, but they wouldn't let that ruin the moment.

"So why were you really mad?" Rachel asked noticing the blush on Santana's cheeks. The Latina buried her head into the diva's neck before mumbling something. "I'm sorry, what was that?" She dramatically pulled away before looking down. "You didn't give me my afternoon kiss." The pattern on Rachel's bed suddenly became very interesting to her. Santana looked up when she felt a hand under her chin. "You're such a softy." Rachel sighed lovingly, looking into her eyes. Before Santana could say anything to justify her badassness she was pulled into a soft passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
